


GTA Fuwa Fuwa

by Cleverhardy



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), K-On!
Genre: Corruption, Drama, Multi, Organized Crime, Police, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverhardy/pseuds/Cleverhardy
Summary: All is not so light and fluffy when Yui and Azusa are involved in a tragic assassination. Mugi and her partner return from Britain to meet up with old friends, hold the assassin accountable, and stop a Yakuza crime wave.
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa, Kotobuki Tsumugi & Original Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Crazy Train

A bullet train's carriage is always silent. Apart from the usual chugs and the repeating announcers, there was no sound on board the fastest vehicle on Earth. Its speed could have been deemed slow by two particular passengers. One, a working-class princess from a high-class family with long blond hair. The other, a hipster who always hides his face from anyone other than the princess, like a knight defeating the fame dragon. The slow rush, alongside the deafening silence, was just enough to take in what had happened that lead up to the journey…

...

It was just another summer day in the home study. A perfect day for Tsumugi Ergo to check any finances and recording contracts. Whenever her husband Archie was busy doing his stint as a radio DJ, and bands weren't filling her ears with genres galore, paperwork and budgeting for their independent record label would be her top priority. Apart from writing or producing songs for bands she managed to sign on, living in a working-class neighbourhood in North Yorkshire was one of her best rewards for deviating from a high-class lifestyle under the Kotobukis.

As part of her paperwork routine, Mugi would usually count checks, update bands, and take calls. Rings were never to be missed, because even she knew that one would change her future. Therefore, she was quick to answer a call after she finished her paperwork; she picked up the handset from the cradle, and answered.

"Hello, Darjeeling Records," Mugi greeted in English.

"Is this Mrs Tsumugi Ergo?" asked the caller in Japanese, with a little sniff preceding the question.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help?" asked Mugi, as if to discuss business.

"Hello, Mugi, this is your friend, Nodoka Manabe," answered the caller.

"Hello, Nodoka," said Mugi, her voice turning casual. She had known that particular caller since high school. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Mugi," Nodoka stammered, on the verge of a breakdown. "You'll have to go back to Japan for a few weeks."

"Why?" asked Mugi, noticing her friend was tearing up on the phone. "What's wrong?"

"It's Yui and Azusa," cried Nodoka. "They're dead."

"Dead?" asked Mugi, trying to hold her tears. "How?"

The mention of two familiar names shook her to the core. The two people she helped start a career were now in the music studio in the sky. Disbelief filled Mugi at first, it was so unexpected. How could that happen so soon?

"They were both assassinated during a small gig," Nodoka murmured, ensuring the explanation was coherent.

And so, it happened. Two guitarists, the cute Yui Hirasawa and the serious Azusa Nakano, were both tragically killed doing the one thing they loved the most. Having heard the news from their close friend on the phone, Mugi was touched not by one angel, but two. It was that popular duo who added to the experience of her musical rebellion back in Japan. For them to lose their lives so soon could have been considered devastating. All the cheeriness she had in her life drained out of her eyes in tears. And after a half hour of crying and disbelief, Mugi decided that Nodoka was right. After five years in North Yorkshire, it was time to go home.

...

As the train approached Kenzen station, Mugi continued to silently reminisce high school memories, like she has done since she and Archie took the plane to Tokyo. She managed to keep her composure as she hired an assistant to manage the paperwork and contracts whilst they were gone. After their business was sorted out, Archie and Mugi would usually reminisce about Yui and Azusa's impact, with Archie learning more about these two friends who had helped Mugi go forward with her music career. To lose the very people that inspired them was quite saddening; without Yui and Azusa, Darjeeling Records would have never been formed. Archie and Mugi would never have even eloped to Britain.

Mugi's reminiscing came to a halt, as the train stopped at Kenzen Station. All they needed to do now was to scan a ticket, exit the station and take a taxi booked in advance. But little did the couple know that the taxi ride marked the beginning of a new adventure...


	2. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taxi journey is followed by a police officer's warning about the Yakuza in the area. Mugi and her partner reminice memories of Yui and Azusa's musical career in preparation for the funeral.

The taxi had always been a safe option for busy cities and towns. There was no time for Archie and Mugi to hire a car; not yet. The spirits of grief and the sadness merged with another dark spirit. The nine-hour time difference activated its ability to adjust their body clocks so that they would be vulnerable to a lack of sleep for a few days. Of course, Mugi knew this would happen from every plane journey she took in the past, whether it be to London, or to Helsinki. Therefore, they planned their arrival so that they could just relax on their first day, booking a taxi in advance for the beginning of their five-week hotel stay.

It seemed, at first, that booking a taxi from the station was worth it, as it cruised its way through an open road, decorated by a sunset painting on the horizon; an expansive field of rice on the left, and a humble conglomeration of traditional houses on the right. It didn't seem like those kind of outskirts back in Britain, where any force of nature could break the peace associated with Rural Japan…

Suddenly, Archie and Mugi woke up to two sharp bares of a siren. The driver pulled the taxi over and looked in the mirror to find two police cars. This was, indeed, a shocking sight; had the couple been caught for whatever crime they inadvertently committed during these five years, or was it just a mandatory safety check? That question would not go unanswered for long…

"Driver! Show us your hands!" the officer commanded through his megaphone. There had always been an unnerving force when the authorities arrived anywhere in Japan. That time was no exception; the driver, sweating with fear, promptly exited the taxi with both his arms flying a figurative white flag. He shook with embarrassment, as Archie and Mugi watched on with shock and interest in their eyes. If there was a temporary cure for jetlag, they were sure that they had just discovered it.

"Now down on your knees!" instructed the officer, as the humiliated driver felt his legs give up from all the shaking. He was on his knees, ready to accept his fate and take the final blade of justice, which came in the form of this instruction: "Now down to your stomach!"

Archie and Mugi felt they didn't need hotel entertainment now; they were tired, and even if they weren't, they had now seen everything. They just wanted to know what warranted the taxi to be pulled over. That, and to ask for a new taxi. As the officers prepared to handcuff the driver, state their cautions and enclose him in a Prisoner Transport vehicle, Archie nervously opened the door, slowly stepping out like a shy celebrity at an awards show. And as his wife did the same, he raised his hand.

"Is there anything wrong, Officer?" asked Archie in the best Japanese he could remember (much to his wife's scrutiny).

The officer in question was quite an imposing figure. His status was represented by the Navy fabric of his blazer, the golden buttons that showcased his power, and a white on black hat that radiated his knowledge about the sea of potential road hazards.

"Yes, sir," answered the officer, showcasing his golden Police Coat of Arms as if his looks hadn't said enough. "You two were about to become victims of a scam."

"Scam?" asked the couple in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"That's right. You have both unknowingly flagged an illegal taxi," the officer simply replied. "We have now arrested the driver, and that's why we stopped him."

Archie facepalmed in embarrassment. "I should have known," he silently muttered in English. In their jetlagged state, what Archie and Mugi couldn't have known was that the doors hadn't opened automatically, and the seat covers were not white as snow. It was their first day in Japan, and they had already been bamboozled. They were too tired to care whose fault it was, they just needed to get to the hotel, so they could rest for tomorrow's funeral.

"So, what happens now?" asked Mugi, hoping the Officer would help in a situation like this.

"I'll see what I can do, ma'am," the officer reassured her in a casual tone. 'Surely, that tone was unprofessional,' thought Mugi. Archie thought the same, but it didn't matter. As his colleagues drove the dishonoured driver away (alongside a map and his wallet for evidence), the officer got the OK to let the couple in his car for the rest of their journey, seeing as there were no proper taxis available in the area.

The journey continued for ten more minutes; the last twenty were halted when the taxi got pulled over. But the couple were now cruising again. It wasn't long before the rice fields were blocked by houses traditional and modern on both sides, and the officer decided to break the ice. Possibly to make up for interrupting the peace when he pulled the taxi over.

"So, what brings you two to Japan?" he asked out of curiosity. Mugi felt her eyes fill with tears again as she prepared to explain.

"I'm here to pay tribute to two of my friends," sniffed Mugi.

The Officer had showcased a sympathetic frown. "I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am," he lamented. "I guess I shouldn't have instructed that driver so loudly, if I had known how solemn you both were."

"No, it's fine," assured Archie in Japanese, stammering as he found his words. "You were, how do you say, doing your job." Mugi nodded as if to encourage him despite the circumstances.

Suddenly, the officer noticed Mugi holding a picture. On it were two familiar faces. One, a cheery looking figure with a short brown bowl cut, holding a Gibson Les Paul Standard. The other, a long, black-haired professional with a slightly smaller stature than her counterpart, holding her red Fender Mustang. Mugi teared up at the picture as she looked at it, but the officer was quick to notice those two musicians as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm sorry, I can't help but notice this picture you're holding," enthused the officer.

"Those were our friends at a concert," Mugi responded, her voice shaking a little from sadness as she sniffed. The officer examined the picture, and his eyes lit up as if he just discovered a piece of treasure.

"I know those two," exclaimed the officer. "They were the popular rock duo that got shot up by an unknown assassin during a Live House gig in Tokyo. Yui and Azusa. Fine musicians, may I add?"

"Yeah, they were," said Archie in Japanese, with a disheartened tone. "In fact, we'll be attending their funeral tomorrow. We can't believe this happened to them, right dear?" Mugi sniffed as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," said the officer, knowing he sounded unprofessional when he deducted the picture, which he had given back to Mugi as a green light shone upon the road. "Forgive my rudeness. We were recently arresting many criminals, day after day. They were mostly Yakuza mobsters. What happened at that Live House could be yet another example of an ambush."

"Ambush?" enquired Mugi, her tear-filled eyes now mixed with intrigue. "Are you saying it was the Yakuza's doing?"

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure it's just a rumour," assured Archie in English. "The cops will definitely find out who killed our friends sometime soon." Mugi translated that reassurance in order for the officer to understand.

"Indeed, we will," the officer agreed. "But remember this: given the number of mobsters we have had to arrest; the rumour holds some water."

"What do you mean?" asked Archie in Japanese. Both he and Mugi needed clarity on that vague statement.

"When they want you, they will find you," the officer warned menacingly, like he was reciting a campfire ghost story to scared children. "In the meantime," he advised, "please keep yourself safe. And please, do use any legitimate means of transportation where necessary."

Mugi had never felt so scared in her entire life. Not even during her five years in Britain. But she was strong. No way would she let a police officer get to her skin with scary rumours.

It wasn't long before the police car reached the hotel, with the Kanji sign naming it "Wakaba," or the "Fresh Leaf Hotel." It was a four-storey hotel, with frosted glass windows protecting the privacy of other patrons. It mixed traditional Japanese design with modern construction techniques. It was a bit stately for the couple's tastes, but at least it was less cumbersome than those capsule hotels they had considered. Plus, the garden atmosphere would hopefully calm them down; they definitely needed that after the ghost story the officer scared them with.

"There we are," Mugi remarked. All they needed to do now was unload the bags, thank the officer, check in, and prepare themselves for a good night's rest.

The bedroom, much like the building, mixed ancient tradition with modern technology. The smooth bedding merged well with the streamlined headrest. Opposite the bed, the table was laden with a tea set. As Mugi served tea for her and her husband, she teared up at the reminder of all the memories she had. It was as if that particular tea set just got delivered from her high school after ten years. Archie had noticed this and decided to reminisce with her.

"You miss these days, eh dear?" asked Archie sympathetically in English. Mugi nodded as she handed a cup to him. "You must have been proud to have been serving your friends all those treats you told me about."

"Well, that was a long time ago," Mugi remarked in the same language. She recalled the moments where Yui wouldn't play guitar without cake; the moments where Yui shared cake with the others; the moments where Azusa got surprise-hugged by Yui; and the moments where the two looked at each other during a performance. Archie could see that his wife was on the verge of a breakdown, and he knew it reminded him of losing his friends when he moved from one school to another.

"I kinda feel the same way, Mugi," assured Archie comfortably. "All those memories of the childhood we used to have in school. We all wish we had them back."

"I see what you mean," Mugi agreed tearfully. "At least you could cherish them knowing they are still alive."

"Indeed," Archie nodded. "I know it sounds cheesy when you put it this way, but for every person we lose, one spirit lives on."

Mugi giggled a little, but there was no need to cheer each other up at that time. The philosophy was indeed cheesy. But for them, if it meant knowing Yui and Azusa were still there in spirit, then it must be true.

Archie teared up a little too. "I've never talked to them too much and I'm missing them already," he lamented. "How come this had to happen?"

"I know," cried Mugi. And that's when they consoled each other; if Mugi was going to cry, then Archie would cry with her. And vice versa in some cases. That's how they went about their moments of sorrow.

It wasn't long before all the tears had run out, and the couple got dressed up to rest. They would be ready to continue their grieving at the funeral the next day…


	3. Touched by Two Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugi and Archie officially say farewell to Yui and Azusa, whilst catching up with Sawako, Mio and Ritsu. But how can a drummer deal with grief? And are the keions ready to experience what it is like to have a crime wave?

The sun had risen on a day like no other, painting the sky in hues of orange. The colours mixed with the hotel blocking the light, with only its windows waking up a certain couple dressed in solemn clothing. It was the rising sun’s activity that let them know it was time to wake up and face a bleak future. It was as if any memories from Mugi’s high school graduation radiated from the sun…

After an early morning’s decent breakfast, Mugi and Archie exited the hotel, all dressed in black. Archie had never worn his Sunday best since his friend’s wedding back home, so Mugi was helpful in straightening his black tie. Mugi was covered in a black kimono with her hair tied up in a bun. Neither decided to wear their watches, because they felt that time stopped with the memorial service underway.

The funeral home was twenty minutes away from the hotel, and the hire car that Mugi ordered had to be checked for safety that day. She was also paranoid about the taxi services after yesterday, so she and Archie decided to walk to the nearby bus stop. It was an opportunity for Mugi to reminisce even more memories about her high school years. Seeing the cars pass by reminded her of the time her friend group decided to take on part time jobs in order to help Yui get a guitar. She smiled at the memory of haggling a music store clerk, because the money was not enough. She knew it helped that the music store in question was owned by the Kotobukis, the family she had left five years ago. Did she really have that much privilege whilst living in Japan? Was her privilege responsible for establishing Yui’s career in the long term?

Mugi then remembered when Azusa joined her friend group, and how she was given a cute nickname by Yui after she wore cat ears. There was even a romantic dynamic that Mugi sensed between the two, but she had never mentioned it. Her friends in the Light Music Club were some of the best people she had come across, and Mugi remembered how sad it was when she had to graduate with her friends and say goodbye to Azusa. And to think she would have to say goodbye again, not only to Azusa, but to Yui as well…

“Graduation is not the end.” This was a proverb that her friend had written to say goodbye to Azusa. Mugi teared up again, for which Archie handed her tissues. They consoled each other and then continued to walk. Mugi remembered that sentence and felt safe in knowing that even if they didn’t see each other anymore, Azusa, Yui and all her friends would be together until the end of time.

Mugi and Archie stopped at the bus stop and waited five minutes for their transportation to arrive. Archie decided to make sure that any last-minute objectives were clarified before they went.

“Are you sure we were properly invited to the funeral?” asked Archie. He had never been to Japanese funeral services before, but he knew it was bad luck to show up uninvited.

“Yes,” clarified Mugi, “Nodoka was able to send an invitation from their family to us, and they invited you too.”

“Thank goodness,” Archie sighed in relief. He knew his wife wanted to keep in touch with her friends whilst still in hiding, so he trusted her to have connections with Nodoka, who had helped the couple move to Britain, who kept Mugi updated on the activities in Kenzen, and who now helped them prepare for the funeral by paying for the plane and train tickets.

“You know,” Archie remarked, “we have to give credit to Miss Manabe for helping Yui live a full life. From what you’ve told me, they both seem to have made an impact on your Light Music Club’s resurgence. Not to mention your friends, right?” Mugi nodded in agreement.

“And what about me?” asked a female stranger’s voice. Mugi and Archie were surprised by this sudden question and looked behind them to see who it was.

The woman seemed to be in her late-thirties, and she had an aged look that still radiated her beauty. She had her brown hair tied up to a bun, and she wore a conservative formal dress, all black.

Mugi stared at the stranger, and her eyes lit up in nostalgia as she realised who the stranger was.

“Miss Sawako?”

Archie stood there in awe, as if he realised who that person was too. It was Mugi’s homeroom teacher from high school, and the supervisor of its Light Music Club. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. As he watched Mugi greeting Miss Sawako Yamanaka with a cheerful handshake and a hug, he decided to do the same, albeit without the hug.

“I haven’t seen you two in ages,” remarked Sawako. “How have you been?” Although she had been a teacher figure, Sawako happened to keep in touch with Mugi since graduation, and they both treated each other as family friends.

“Not so good,” replied Mugi, her short burst of happiness having run out. “It’s Yui and Azusa. Have you heard what happened to them?”

Sawako sighed in sorrow as her burst of happiness had too run out. She had remembered how she had fun managing her students in the Light Music Club, cakes and all. She was already missing one of her first graduating homeroom students, just like everybody else who knew her.

“Yes,” lamented Sawako. “I think everyone here is shocked by what happened. I promise you; we’ll find out who killed them both.”

“But what about the authorities?” asked Archie.

“The authorities are questionable in this town,” replied Sawako. “They are obviously responding to the case, but who knows if they’ll take serious action?”

Surely, Mugi never heard of inadequate authorities in her conversations with Nodoka. ‘Just how bad was it?’ she thought. Were they criminals themselves? And why the Yakuza ghost stories? Mugi was now more determined than ever to find out.

“Don’t worry, Miss Sawako,” she reassured. “If it looks like they can’t look for justice, we’ll at least encourage them to try.”

Archie thought sceptically at first. He never wanted to resort to vigilante justice, as it was not in his moral code. And even then, he started to fear that the police would not focus on the case at hand. Especially if those rumours of the Yakuza were true. Yet he knew his wife was always looking for a working-class adventure.

But, no time for a whodunnit adventure yet; they had to say goodbye to Yui and Azusa. As can be noted from her dress sense, Sawako was also on her way to the funeral service, so she had offered them a ride in her old four-door Swift. They accepted, seeing this as a repayment of her favour for helping them elope to Britain. Mugi started reminiscing her high school memories yet again; she remembered picking up her family’s spare aquarium for the club’s pet turtle, and how she had bribed Sawako with sweets to have her drive her Swift to carry that aquarium, ensuring the turtle had enough room to shed and grow.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the funeral home, just in time for the service to start. The event was indeed a sombre one; everybody was dressed in black, and there was sorrow all around. As the shrine stood there, laden with flowers and accented by portraits of Yui and Azusa, all the couple could do was to greet the Hirasawas and the Nakanos, and apologise for their losses. After what seemed like an hour of gift giving, Buddhist chanting and incense burning, it was time to leave the families to the cremation event, and look for somewhere where hidden spirits can never haunt the bereaved. Both Archie and Mugi were unsure where to privately celebrate the life of their friends, but Sawako did remind Mugi of the riverside, so they all decided to travel there.

The riverside looked the same as always. A couple of walks down the stone steps, and the eager eye will notice the beauty of the tree-covered skyline, reflected by the clear water. It was the perfect place to pay tribute to Yui and Azusa privately. It was also the perfect place to meet up with two familiar faces. One of them was a tomboyish figure with a relaxed dress style and a distinctive golden headband to avoid her brown bangs hurting her eyes. The other looked more mature, sporting a black hime cut and holding a notebook full of poetry. Both women looked on in sorrow as time stood still, until Sawako decided to greet them and break the ice.

“Girls, look who I found mourning Yui and Azusa at the actual service,” announced Sawako, introducing Mugi to Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama. It was the first time the couple saw their high school friend in five years.

“Mugi,” Mio exclaimed excitedly, but in a calm enough way to not disturb the aura, as she hugged Mugi in a friendly manner. “Good to see you again.” Ritsu just shook Mugi’s and Archie’s hand, too full of sorrow to say words.

Sawako, Archie and Mugi decided to join the two in their silent mourning. A high school memory was now a landmark of grief. After a few moments, Mugi wiped her tears and decided to break the ice.

“I still can’t believe they’re gone,” she remarked. Mio and Archie nodded in agreement, as did Sawako. But not Ritsu. The brown-haired tomboy seemed as if she couldn’t contain her emotions; but rather than let her tears out, she decided to ask Mugi what she thought were important questions.

“So, how’s your family abandonment adventure going for ya?” she asked bluntly. Both Mugi and Archie were shocked by this, but all Mio could do was facepalm; It was as if she saw it coming.

“I’m sorry, but you do know I’m a grown adult, right?” retorted Mugi, trying to be polite.

“You’re an adult who runs away from her family to be with her pauper?” argued Ritsu.

“I don’t need this!” fumed Archie in English as he suddenly stormed off. He knew enough Japanese words to know there was drama brewing, and he already had enough.

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Mugi, her face full of concern.

“I just need to calm down,” explained Archie, continuing his walk. “I have a radio show to host.”

“You need to calm down, I need to see why you hid our friend for five years!” Ritsu butted in. Mio decided to hold Ritsu back.

“Ritsu, you’re not making a good first impression here,” Mio reprimanded. Archie stopped to look back and see a scene developing.

“So, I’m worse than this guy who wanted to basically keep her away from her family?” Ritsu argued again, before she felt a hard hit to her head. If that happened, it usually meant Ritsu had crossed a line, and Mio had no other way of explaining it.

“Oh, shoot,” sighed Archie, “here we go again.” He then resumed his walk, giving Ritsu enough room to explain why the tension on the riverside was strong.

“This s###’s real messed up!” Ritsu exploded, her voice partly cracking from the pain. "Everything!" 

“What do you mean?” asked Mugi, curious.

“Apart from our friends being dead?” clarified Ritsu, before ranting:

“There have been mob crimes on the rise since you ran away from here! Purses stolen from tourists, car thefts on the shopping district, elderly people getting killed! They control our life, kill those that dismiss them, and the police don’t seem to give a damn about it all!”

Mugi looked on in shock, as did Sawako (who had waited for the girls to resolve that argument themselves). Were the authorities that inadequate? Was there more to this crime wave than they realised? These questions would not go unanswered for long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, guys. My second chapter. You'll probably start to see its San Andreas influences now. I haven't heard of Japanese funerals before, so excuse me for any inaccurate descriptions. Also, I apologise for any sadness caused by the reference to a certain graduation song...


	4. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The action really begins, when a moment of mourning and drama culminates in a Yakuza car chase. Will the reunited quartet survive this race for life?

“YAKUZA! AMBUSH! INCOMING!”

  
That was the cry yelled out by Ritsu, as a black four-door Lexus silently approached the river road with guns pointing out of its window. Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Sawako knew to duck and cover below the riverside steps, as the Yakuza vehicle broke its silence, firing guns at Sawako’s old Swift. The old, reliable vehicle exploded, much to the teacher’s alarm (“Those jerks will pay for that!” she yelled).

  
“We’ll have to take my car!” Ritsu notified, referring to her dark, cherry-red Prius. It was not exactly a sports car, nor was it bulletproof. But faced with no other choice, the quartet quickly entered the car, and with Ritsu on the wheel, the vehicle screeched away from the riverside, gaining as much speed as the Lexus. It was a good thing that the town seemed desolate for the funeral; had it been busy, the residents would have had to phone the police to notify the chase between the Lexus and the Prius. It was not a race for gold, but rather a race for safety, as Ritsu swerved the vehicle away from any incoming bullets fired by the Yakuza. The not-so-joyful ride seemed to have happened in a blur for Mugi, but at least it was safer than an unlicensed taxi, and less intimidating than a police car. Or so she thought…

“How did it get so bad around here!?” Mugi asked in the middle of the action. “I thought the government made sure gangs were less violent!”

  
“They did,” Ritsu replied, focusing on the wheel as to prioritise her friend group’s safety over that of her car’s exterior. “They just underestimated the power of this town’s gang.”

  
As the rally continued, Mugi thought back to the many reasons why she eloped with Archie to live in Britain. She recalled having been told that she was to be married to a man rumoured to be in the Yakuza; she recalled having disowned her father out of anger; she recalled having been warned by her maid about the Kenzen Yakuza’s power; she even recalled having planned her escape between her doppelganger and her friend, including dispensing most of her own money out to pay for her travels, holding a private wedding in a Yorkshire forest, and moving into her own house with her true love…

  
But, having realised her life was in danger, Mugi decided to leave these thoughts behind and focus on protecting herself, alongside her former band members; Sawako in the back seat next to Mugi, Ritsu on the wheel focusing on the road, and Mio on the front seat on the lookout for any more dangers.

  
The setting of the action looked like a music video for some rock song that happened to have a few touches of cuteness in its lyrics. But this was real life; how could a race and chase be light and fluffy when it was full of weapons and fuelled by vehicular speed? This was more tense than any music video production (at least in Mio’s mind), and no appropriate song would describe it properly. Not even on the radio, as Mio struggled to find any radio station on the car stereo that could fit the mood and calm everyone in the car down.

  
After chasing around the outskirts for what seemed like hours, the Lexus ran out of fuel (much to its driver’s anger), and the Prius was safely able to make a U-turn to safety. It seemed the Yakuza got tired and stopped, but given their surveillance skills, this was not a cause for celebration.

  
“What did I tell ya?” exclaimed Ritsu, with a mixture of regret and pride in her voice. “No Police action.”

  
The scene ended with a mixture of emotions between the group, with Mio sternly warning Ritsu against having her involved in another car chase, Sawako trying to regain her composure from all the action, and Mugi proud to be safe whilst being reunited with her friends for the first time in five years. It was not a concert performance, but Mugi had never had that much fun since her escape from her rich kid lifestyle, and that was quite insignificant compared to her former band’s last concert in London. But where was her husband?

  
And then, a simple beeping melody suddenly sounded in Mugi’s handbag. It was a tune she composed herself, about rice being a side dish. After informing the others that it was her phone ringing, she uncovered her old Nokia, and answered it.  
“Hello?” greeted Mugi casually, in English.

  
“Mugi, honey, are you alright?” the caller panicked in the same language; it was her husband, Archie. “I heard there was a Yakuza car chase, and I just had to check—”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Mugi reassured immediately. “We were able to lose the gangsters. Where are you?”

  
“I took shelter in that nearby patisserie as the action went on,” Archie responded, with a tone of relief in his voice. “Luckily, the manager was quite nice and took me back to the hotel when it looked clear. We’ll have to go there at some point to thank her for the help.”

  
“Thank goodness you’re safe,” Mugi said, a sigh of relief preceding her words. “I don’t think you would have liked to be chased around by the mob after five years. Especially not when you are broadcasting from the hotel.”

  
“Same,” replied Archie. “I wouldn’t like to talk about that on the radio. Where are you off to now?”

  
“Maybe I should be back in the hotel too,” Mugi decided. “The tension back there was unbelievable.”

  
“I guess so,” Archie agreed.

  
And then, after a few goodbyes, Mugi hung up, and asked Ritsu to drive her back to the hotel. Ritsu knew her friend was tired, but at the same time, she still had her doubts over Archie’s relationship with Mugi. Was their marriage the main cause of the crime wave? Could Archie be trusted by anyone at this time? Or could it be jealousy eating Ritsu’s heart out? Those were questions she could answer later, as for now, she knew that Mugi had her hotel room to sleep in.

  
As the Prius pulled up in front of the hotel, Sawako had to ensure that Mugi still had a friend group for her consolation; after all, it was hard for everyone to forget the tragic demise of their two close friends.  
“If there’s anything bothering you or your husband, just let me know,” offered Sawako.

  
“Sure,” Mugi agreed, as she gathered the numbers of Mio, Ritsu and Sawako. “Let me know of your struggles too, and I’ll help. After all, it’s been five years.” And, after a few goodbyes, the Prius paced away.

  
Mugi solemnly entered the hotel with a lot on her mind; she knew it had been a day full of emotions; she had silently said her goodbyes to Yui and Azusa; she had reunited with Sawako without even expecting it; she had a rough start with Ritsu in terms of a reunion; and she had just been a victim of a Yakuza car chase. And as she took the lift to her room, she knew then that this was going to be an eventful visit…


End file.
